


Chocolate-Covered Strawberries

by compassionatecocoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Femslash, Multi, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compassionatecocoa/pseuds/compassionatecocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Argent had always thought she hated her cousin, Allison. But, when she's forced to move in with her in Beacon Hills, she quickly realizes there are a few things she can admire about her. Also known as the one where Allison's cousin comes to town and brings the pack together in ways that they had never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head a long time ago, and now I can finally share it. Tell me what you think!

The air smelled like dead leaves and wet earth as she stepped out of the car. She hadn’t been looking forward to this in the least bit, but her father no longer wanted her at home, so she had no choice. She had never liked her cousin, Allison, because she had always been in her shadow. Allison was perfect, and she was just… well, she was just herself. There wasn’t really much to her if she was being honest. She wasn't special, and she could admit that. In fact, she was an average, everyday girl with average, everyday looks. She was approximately 5'6", had boring, straight, blonde hair, and had not-quite-so-dazzling brown eyes. The only exciting think about her looks was her body. She got that from her mother. She wore a size C bra, had a flat, toned stomach, and had long, fit legs. Her skin had a vibrant tone to it, no matter what time of year. But, likely the most intriguing thing about her body was her neck. It was slightly longer than average, and perfectly circumferential. It was slender, and yet still so full and her jugular pulsed in a way that could make anyone thirsty. She always told her parents she was going to run away and be a neck model of sorts. They just snorted and rolled their eyes, much like every other response they would give her when she spoke. 

She walked toward the front door as reluctantly as possible, trying not to make any noise that would alert the Argents of her presence until she was good and ready. She could be out there for a while. 

The shrill sound of her knuckles against the front door gave her butterflies and it was enough to make her nauseated, but the sight of perfect little Allison opening the door with a huge, welcoming smile on her face made her sick in an entirely different way. Still, she might as well get things off on the right foot with good ol' Al because she was going to be living under the same roof as her for an indefinite duration of time. That thought, too, made her feel extremely unpleasant. Chances are the whole "right foot" thing probably wouldn't work out. Allison slinked her spaghetti noodles around Kitty's torso and settled her chin on her left shoulder. 

"Kitty! How are you? I haven't heard from you in months!" She sounded genuinely disappointed in that, but Kitty had dealt with Allison's artificiality before and she wasn't letting her guard down just yet. Or maybe ever.

"Um. I'm okay, I guess, considering everything that's happened." Allison released Kitty, but kept her hands curled around her biceps. She looked at Kitty with a pitiful look on her face, and it made Kitty want to punch her. Kitty didn't need her fucking pity, and she most certainly didn't want it.

"I'm so sorry, Ki—.” Kitty flicked her hand up in front of Allison's face, silently telling her to shut the hell up. 

"I'm not your charity case, Al. I don't need you to feel sorry for me or tell me you know how I feel because you don't. You have no idea how I feel, princess." Kitty grabbed her bags and brushed past Allison roughly, entirely done with the conversation. She wasn't even concerned with where Allison's parents were. 

She knew that Allison was reaching her hand out after her, her mouth hanging open because she didn't know what to say. She knew that all she wanted was to help, but she couldn't. No one could help her.

She decided to unpack all of her things that night because she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She hadn't slept in weeks. After all of her things were in their proper place, she took a long, hot shower and brushed her teeth for way longer than was necessary. When she actually made it into her pajamas and onto her bed, she reached into her backpack and grabbed her iPod. She turned the volume up as high as possible and just drifted away, into a different universe.

She thought about how it felt when she was listening to music with her headphones in, and the rest of the world was drowned out. She thought about the way she could hear every little detail within the music, the way her senses reacted to the best parts. She thought about the hum of vibrations that the music fed down her neck, past her spine, all throughout her body. It was almost like the rest of the world around her was muted. It was almost like the music had become reality, and everything else was just a figment of her imagination. She thought about the peace she felt in those moments, the only peace she ever felt anymore. She thought about the way her breathing followed the pace of the music, the way the music almost controlled her, kept her alive. She loved it. She actually ended up getting almost an hour of sleep. An hour may have been nothing to Allison, but to Kitty, it was like a full night's sleep. 

There was an overwhelming aroma of pancakes when she entered the kitchen, and she didn’t mind that. She didn’t mind that, at all. See, Kitty had always had a motto: I don’t want a boyfriend, I just want food. When she had said that to her mother, her mother had replied with “Don’t worry, you wouldn’t have had much luck, anyway.” Kitty had managed to laugh, even though she knew her mother wasn’t kidding. 

Kitty sat in a bar stool at the island in the middle of the Argents’ kitchen and cleared her throat awkwardly. Allison whipped around to look at Kitty with a spatula in her left hand, and her right hand placed over her heart. She had obviously startled her. Oops. “Oh my god, Kitty! You scared me!” She tried to catch her breath, smiling at Kitty amusedly, like Kitty had made a hilarious joke or something. “Do you want any pancakes? I’m making chocolate chip!” Allison just kept smiling at her. She acted like last night had never even happened, like they were totally fine. Kitty wanted to tell Allison that things were in fact not okay, but she didn’t want to lose the opportunity for free pancakes, so she decided to wait. “Sure” was all that Kitty said to her, and it was pretty monotone, too. Kitty hoped that would get the message across to Allison without her having to actually come out and say it.

Allison just kept cheesing at Kitty, and Kitty was beginning to lose her appetite which was a big deal. Luckily, Allison was a quick cook, and she slapped a plateful of pancakes down in front of Kitty in a matter of seconds. Kitty pretty much inhaled her three pancakes. They were really fucking good, she couldn’t pretend they weren’t. She washed down her last bite of pancake with her last swig of milk that she had retrieved while Allison made herself pancakes. She cleared her throat awkwardly again, unwilling to use any other means of getting Allison’s attention, really. Allison looked up from her plate across the counter with another fake smile on her face. But, this time it was gentler, like she knew what Kitty was going to say and she was prepping herself for it.

“Look, Allison, about last night—.” Allison cut Kitty off this time, but it wasn’t rude like Kitty’s gesture was. It wasn’t meant to offend her, just meant to cut her off. That still didn’t make Kitty feel guilty about hers, though. Allison should’ve known better than to try and talk to Kitty about what had happened. 

“It’s okay, Kitty, you don’t have to apologize.” Kitty guffawed. She literally laughed out loud. Allison’s expression was shocked, to say the least. Kitty’s expression was ice cold.

“I was not going to apologize to you, Al. I owe you nothing.” Kitty quickly grabbed her and Allison’s plates and walked them over to the sink. She didn’t want to help Allison clean up, but she needed something to do. Allison stopped her, of course. She wasn’t willing to let it go.  
“I know that.” She sounded guilty, like she was broken. That only made Kitty that much angrier. She didn’t get to feel that way. She didn’t get to feel broken or scarred because she hadn’t lost everything. Kitty had lost everything. Allison still had her perfect life, her perfect boyfriend, and her perfect family. Kitty had nothing.

“Don’t, Allison. I’m not going to do this. I’m not going to sit here and tell you everything’s okay. I’m not going to pretend that I forgive you because I don’t. And you know damn well that I don’t have to. Look at your house, Al, look at where you live. Look at the pictures on your walls. Look around. You have everything I’ve ever wanted. So don’t sit there like the world’s done you some great wrong because as far as I’m concerned, you deserve far worse than anything you could possibly be feeling right now. I’m not going to apologize, and I’m not going to be your friend. You’ve never liked me before, so don’t act like you suddenly do because you think I’m hurting. I’m just going to live here until I can go off to college and forget about everyone I’ve ever known. So no, Al, you don’t know anything.” She stormed out of the room. If she weren’t so pissed off, she probably would’ve been amused by the drama of the situation. Her life had become a soap opera.

She didn’t expect Allison to come after her. She could hear her breath catching as she sobbed silently. She didn’t feel bad. She didn’t feel any sort of remorse. She heard Allison walk up behind her; she heard the sound of her designer boots following her up the stairs. It didn’t take her off guard when she grabbed her arm and spun her around. But, it did piss her off even further.

“Kitty, stop. I know you have no reason to like me or forgive me or even regard me, at all, but you deserve to have friends. You deserve to at least try and be happy while you’re here. You shouldn’t be miserable.” Kitty gave her an annoyed look that said ‘Okay, what the fuck do you suggest then?’ Allison looked hesitant, like she was about to say something secretive and dangerous. That intrigued Kitty; mostly because she was a fan of danger. She was what one would call an adrenaline junky. Kitty gave her an impatient look that was similar to her annoyed look. Kitty was extremely pleased with how easily she could communicate with one look. That one had said ‘Get the fuck on with it’. She pretty much always had some sort of sass when she communicated with just her eyes. Allison took a deep breath and looked around before she spoke. “I want you to meet my pack.”


	2. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty meets the pack. Well, most of them, anyway. Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most chapters will be posted pretty quickly, so stay tuned!

Kitty had known about werewolves her entire life. Her mother had despised werewolves with every fiber of her being. It was an Argent thing, sure, but her mother kind of took it to the extreme. According to Allison, her and her father had come to an understanding with the pack in town. Now, Allison was explaining to her that it was more than just an understanding. Her brown-eyed boyfriend just so happened to be a werewolf. Allison was driving her to Buttfuck, Egypt, and decided to take the time to tell her about the pack.

She told Kitty about Scott’s best friend, Stiles, who was also human and was totally hilarious. She went on for a while about how unappreciated Stiles was by Scott and how she felt bad because it probably because of her. She told Kitty about her best friend, Lydia, who was the most beautiful girl on earth, but was actually extremely intelligent and would probably go on to write some incredible mathematical theorem. Apparently Lydia had run off to Europe with her mother for a week, but would be back tomorrow. She told Kitty about Erica, who was a werewolf and pretended to be the biggest bitch on the face of the planet, but was actually fun to be around when you got to know her. Kitty had a feeling she would get along with her pretty well. She told Kitty about the three other Betas, too: Boyd, who was basically one big teddy bear, Isaac, who was the quiet one of the pack, and Jackson, who was entirely full of himself and made himself seem like a huge tool, but was a nice guy at heart. She told Kitty about Danny, the last human of the pack and the token gay guy. She said he was the perfect guy to talk to when you had relationship issues. She seemed extremely fond of all of these people which left Kitty feeling both envious and confused. 

The Argents weren’t supposed to be fond of werewolves. They were supposed to hunt them. Not that Kitty ever liked that rule, but it was incredibly disconcerting for her to hear all of this. She wasn’t sure she was prepared to meet all of these people. They all sounded too good for her, too good to be true. 

Allison sounded like she was going to tell her about someone else that she wasn’t very fond of when they pulled into the drive of an old, charred house in the middle of the Beacon Hills forest. Allison put the car in park and got out of the car. She started walking toward the hideous building. When Kitty didn’t follow her, she turned around and gave her a look that Kitty assumed was meant to be reassuring. It wasn’t. But, she got out of the car and trailed behind her anyway. All of the scents around her overwhelmed her. They smelled really nice, actually. She really liked the smells of the forest. She hated the fact that she had grown up in a big city, kept away from nature. Nature had always intrigued her. 

She was about twenty feet behind Allison, drudging her feet in reluctance. She was nervous. She could hear Allison speak as she walked through the front door and was greeted by all of her friends. There were a lot of voices in there. Kitty gulped and waited for Allison to say something before she walked through the door. She didn’t want to have to walk in unannounced. 

“Guys, I want you to meet my cousin, Kitty.” With perfect timing, Kitty walked through the door very cautiously, careful not to step on any toes (both literally and figuratively). She knew werewolves were very touchy about their homes, so she didn’t want to cause any problems before she’d even been in their presence for a whole minute. 

They all looked at her blankly, like they were confused about something. One of them had their nose scrunched up, like something smelled bad. Kitty looked over everybody, and they looked over her. She swallowed hard, and then opened her mouth to speak. “H-Hi, everyone. I-I’m Kitty. I-It’s nice to meet you.” She failed at concealing her anxiety, and it made one of them laugh: a lanky kid, with a shaved head and huge, amber eyes. He walked up to her, leaving his friends behind.

“Hi, Kitty, I’m Stiles. It’s very nice to meet you. We’ve been expecting you. Allison couldn’t stop talking about it for weeks.” Ah, Stiles. The funny one. “I’m sure she’s told you a lot about me. I mean, how could she not? I’m awesome.” He smiled at her goofily. He was funny, and she could tell she was going to like him. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too. Allison has told me a lot about you. There was something about you being underappreciated, I think.” She could feel the pack roll their eyes toward Allison, and she giggled, smiling at Stiles who looked elated. “You do seem pretty damn awesome so far.” He laughed and then there was an awkward silence because neither of them knew what else to say. So Stiles turned around and snatched who Kitty assumed was Scott because he was hovering so close to Allison. He practically threw him at her.

“Hi! I’m Scott!” Nailed it. “I’m totally glad to meet you. I’m Allison’s boyfriend, but I bet she told you that.” He laughed a goofy laugh. It wasn’t like Stiles’ laugh, though. His just sounded like he was an idiot. He seemed like an idiot, but hell he seemed pretty nice, too. So, she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

“Yeah, she definitely told me about you. Glad to meet you, too.” There was another awkward silence, so Kitty didn’t wait for someone else to fill it. “Look, guys, you don’t each have to come forward and greet me. I’ll just introduce myself. I’m Kitty Argent. I love food and music and I’m pretty average for a teenaged girl.” Stiles actually applauded her. She laughed and bowed sarcastically.

A guy wearing an obnoxious scarf who she assumed was Jackson then chose to speak. “Why did you come to Beacon Hills, Kitty? Did your parents come with you?” He didn’t seem like he was trying to be offensive, just defensive, though she felt a little bit offended. Yeah, he was definitely Jackson. The tool vibes that were running off of him were palpable and fucking irritating as fuck.

She felt a knot grow in her throat, but she didn’t want to be that girl, so she answered his question. “Well, my father sent me away; he didn’t want to deal with me anymore.” She could feel the pity they all suddenly felt for her, especially Jackson for having asked the question. “Um…” Her breath caught, but she bit it back and continued. “And my mom passed away a little while ago, so, yeah.” She could sense Allison holding back tears and feeling awful, whether out of guilt or something else she wasn’t sure. 

Suddenly, Scott’s head pricked up from its lowered, empathetic position. “Derek’s back, guys.” Kitty’s face lost all of its color. Scott was definitely right because Derek burst through the door seconds after he had said he was there and shoved Kitty hard up against the wall, growling furiously. Everybody gasped and shouted at Derek to stop.

“Derek!” Allison was screaming, frantic. “What the hell are you doing?! Let her go! Right now! Or I swear to god—!” He cut her off with a snap of his teeth.

“Allison, why does she smell like Kate?!” He was boiling. Allison suddenly looked flushed and nervous. She didn’t know how to respond. “ANSWER ME!” He was full-out shouting at her, and Scott stepped in front of her, ready to fight to the death for Allison. 

Kitty suddenly pushed Derek off of her with an incredible force, a violent, angry force. They all looked at her shocked, jaws on the floor. Derek was even more furious than before. He moved toward her again, and she grabbed him by the front of his shirt. No one was moving around them, and no one was breathing. Their hearts were all pounding like crazy. And Kitty could hear them. “Derek Hale. I should’ve fucking guessed you were the Alpha now.” They all just stared at her, trying to figure out what they should do if Derek decided to rip her throat out. “If you ever say a single fucking word against my mother in my presence,” Kitty heard Stiles breath catch, tears welling in his eyes. He was smarter than the rest. He knew. He understood. “I will end you.” She spit those words at him, coated with venom. His eyes grew wide with realization as the bright, red color he was all too familiar with began to bleed into her irises. She snarled at him and then turned to face the rest of them, giving them a slightly less hostile warning. It was still hostile, though. 

Kitty ran out the door, growls rumbling from her throat relentlessly. Stiles started to run after her. Derek grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. “Stiles. Don’t.” Stiles ripped his arm from Derek’s grasp angrily. 

“No, Derek. You don’t. You of all people should understand this. She doesn’t even know how her mom died.” He got choked up and a slow stream of tears started coming down his face. “She just looked each of us in the eye, not knowing it’s our fault that her mother’s dead. It doesn’t matter if she deserved it or not because Kitty doesn’t deserve not knowing. I know what it’s like to lose your mom. You lose your way. You should know that. She’s not Kate. Even if she looks like her, smells like her, or acts like her. For God’s sake, she’s a fucking werewolf. You don’t even know what her relationship with Kate was like! And yet, you’re so quick to judge. Like always, Derek.” Derek had deflated completely. Everyone around him was frozen as Stiles stormed out the door after Kitty. They all slowly moved into the kitchen in what was likely the most awkward migration of all time.

“Whoa.” Erica was staring at the ground with the widest eyes, leaning on the kitchen counter. They all looked at her incredulously. “What? That was some intense shit. Derek just got swatted by a girl!” Derek huffed at her, feeling both embarrassed and incredibly pissed off. “Sorry, Derek, but that was just pathetic, and you know it.” He grunted, and she was pretty sure it was in agreement. “I mean, who knew? An Argent that’s a werewolf? I can’t tell if that’s totally fucking awesome or totally fucking terrible. And the way Stiles stood up to you, Derek! I mean, props to him because that was impressive. Seriously. Stiles is a badass.” 

Allison decided to interrupt her rant. She was still hysterical. “Guys, what should we do? This situation isn’t exactly expected. Even I didn’t know she was a werewolf. I mean, I guess that would explain why Kate was always so mean to her, but…” Allison’s voice broke into sporadic sobs. Derek’s heart stopped. He hated when Stiles was right.

Derek started to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Allison stepping in front of him. “Allison, get out of my way. I need to fix this.” She smiled tenderly, trying to subtly tell him not to fuck it up. He hoped he wouldn’t. 

When he got to the door, he could hear her crying. That was enough to break his heart. But, more than that, he could hear Stiles crying, too, and that was never okay. Stiles’ tears were gentler, though, quiet. Hers were broken sobs. If Stiles cried, you knew something was incredibly wrong. Stiles was trying to comfort her while he was crying which was so very Stiles of him. “I know you probably hear it all the time, but I really do know somewhat how you feel. I don’t know who killed my mother or why they wanted to do it. But, it happened, and that’s something I can’t change. And I don’t mean to preach at you, either. I mean, what the hell do I know? I’m no older than you. But, I lost my mom a long time ago. I can’t tell you that it gets better because it still isn’t any better for me. It still hurts every fucking day. I still wish she was here. She was the only one who understood me. And I don’t even know what it was like between you and your mother. But, I know that you wouldn’t have defended her to another Alpha if you didn’t love her. Also, don’t worry about the whole werewolf thing. I think it’s super fucking cool that you’re an Alpha. Like, holy shit, that’s amazing. Feminism for the win, right?” He actually managed to get a gurgled laugh from her. “And, I know that first impressions are everything, but please don’t write Derek off just because he hates your mom. He knows how both of us feel, but way more. He lost every person he ever cared about and—.” She let out a sigh of a laugh, the kind that isn’t meant to express amusement, but hopelessness.

“Yeah, because of my mom…” Stiles took in a sharp breath. She said it like it was her fault. He had never heard anyone sound so guilty or sorry before, and neither had Derek. Derek sighed and reached for the door knob. He knew that she would hear and smell him before he even got his foot out the door, but he could only hope she wouldn’t run away from him. He had never felt more like shit in his entire life, and that was saying something considering he hated himself.

“It’s not your fault…” He said it quickly, trying to show that he came in peace before she had the chance to escape. “I’m sorry, I really am. A lot of things happened here that you don’t know about and—.” She did the hopeless laugh-sigh again, and Stiles winced. He didn’t like the way it sounded, so helpless and damaged.

“I know about everything, Derek.” He lowered his head in shame, his conscience overcoming him. “Well, everything except for how my mother died. You see, my dear uncle Chris felt that I didn’t need to know that little detail for fear of hurting me…” She began to shout. “For fear of fucking hurting me, Derek! What the fuck did he think? That I was still in one whole piece if I didn’t know?” She bit back more tears. Derek found himself amazed with her control. Whatever her anchor was, it was extremely heavy. “Well, that’s bullshit. I just want to know what happened. I just want to know why she died. It doesn’t matter to me if any of you think she deserved it or if any of you think she didn’t. I just want to know why I’m alone.” 

Stiles reached out and took her hand. She didn’t reject him which was amazing because Kitty was very emotionally stunted when it came to others. “I’m the only one left who cares that she’s gone. I’m the only one left who truly misses her. I’m all alone. And you know what’s really pathetic? My mother never even loved me. She had me when she was fucking fifteen years old! She wasn’t even a part of my life until I was twelve. Anytime she was with me, all she would do was insult me, and tell me how disgusting I am. I’d only known her for five years, only seen her ten times at most, talked to her about thirty times when she died, and I still miss her this much. She didn’t want me and neither did my father. All I am is a burden, to everybody. The only reason that Kate didn’t kill me is because Chris told her that was no way to clean up her messes. Do you understand now? All I am is a dirty mistake she made when she was a conniving teenager that wanted to burn down packs’ homes and cause people to suffer! But, somehow, she made me suffer more than anyone else and still earned my love! Do you still understand now? Do you still think you know how I fucking feel? Do you still think you know how to console me? Make this better? No. This isn’t your responsibility to fix, Derek.” She glared at him. “Don’t flatter yourself.” Okay, so the whole Derek-Kitty relationship was going to be completely patched up anytime soon. 

When Kitty re-entered the house, she could hear everyone in the kitchen get quiet. She could hear their heartbeats pick up a little bit. It amused her how they let her problems affect them so easily. They didn’t even really know her. “Hey guys, sorry about the drama. I’m gonna leave, though… I really don’t belong here.” She wasn’t sure where she belonged. Allison shuffled after her and stopped her. Too many people had been grabbed by the arm today, and it was starting to irritate Allison that she had to keep being the one doing it. Why couldn’t people just learn to face their issues instead of run away? 

“Please stay, Kitty. Everyone likes you here. Sure, that was extremely awkward, but you’ve only been here ten minutes. Give us another chance?” She gave Kitty her best puppy dog face, followed by the rest of the group nodding and making their own puppy dog faces. Obviously she had to say yes, especially considering that most of the puppy dog faces that were staring at her were pretty authentic.

She smiled and sighed, nodding reluctantly and earning a couple cheers from Allison and Erica. 

They all decided to go over to Stiles' house and watch a movie. Derek decided to stay at his house, much to Stiles' dismay. Kitty took note of that, how much Stiles wanted Derek to come with. Kitty made eye contact with Derek before she left, and there was almost a glint of understanding in her eye.

They let Kitty pick whichever movie she wanted and they were extremely pleased when she chose "The Avengers". They made popcorn and everything. Kitty fit right in with them. She was like a girl version of Stiles, except really fucking cynical. She was an altogether apathetic person. But, that didn't keep her from cradling Stiles' head in her arms while he sobbed over the death of Agent Coulson. 

"Sh, it's okay! They needed something to avenge!" Eventually she was able to calm him down, and everyone ended up laughing over it. "I appreciate your level of emotional investment, Stiles." They smiled and leaned their heads against each other. Kitty felt like she had known Stiles her entire life. They had so much in common. They both loved All-Time Low, Marvel Comics over DC, and they were both excellent students. The only difference between them really was their gender. It was pretty amazing. Even everyone else noticed it.

"You guys are freaky." Erica pointed out from her position on Boyd's lap. Isaac was sitting next to them reading a book. Allison wasn't lying when she said he was quiet. For all Kitty knew, he could sound like James Earl Jones and she'd be none the wiser. Allison and Scott were sitting together making out, completely unaware of what was happening in the movie. 

That was something else Kitty wanted to know: who was dating who. It was obvious that Scott and Allison were together, as well as Boyd and Erica, but who else? Kitty decided she'd ask Stiles after the movie was over.

"Okay, so who's screwing who in this cult?" Stiles laughed at her phrasing and flicked his eyes around the room. The credits were rolling, and Stiles had a huge pile of used tissues around him. Everyone had fallen asleep except for them and Isaac. But, Isaac was just sitting there. Reading. Kitty wasn't even sure if he had turned the page or even blinked. He was one odd kid.

"Well, you know about good ol' Scallison, and you've probably noticed Berica, as well. But, here's what you don't know. You see Jackson and Danny over there? They're dating. They think we don't know, but we know. Why else would Jackson dump Lydia, the most beautiful girl on Earth, and start hanging out with his gay best friend every day? And those are all of the couples! Thanks for riding, come again!" They laughed for a moment.

Kitty was sure he had forgotten one couple. "What about you and Derek? How long have you two been dating?" Stiles' jaw dropped to the floor. He started fidgeting and looking everywhere but Kitty's eyes. She wasn't new to this stuff; she knew he was in love with Derek. She just didn't realize that everyone else didn't.

"U-Um, what? We are not dating! Not even close! He and I hate each other!" Kitty gave him an incredulous look. "Don't give me that! I'm serious! Derek has absolutely no good feelings for me! He threatens my very existence on a daily basis!" 

Kitty sighed. Stiles was oblivious. Maybe they weren't all that similar. Or maybe Stiles was just scared of being hurt. Yep, they were exactly the same. "Well, do you have good feelings for him? You can tell me, Stiles. Why the fuck would I tell anyone?" Stiles scrunched his face up like he was in pain and then made a whining noise.

"Ugh! Fine! Yes, I am in love with Derek. I have been for a couple weeks now. I don't know, I guess in the midst of saving each other's lives, I realized there was a serious reason why I was so willing to save him. Sure, he and I argue, like non-stop, but we have these moments together where he opens up to me and tells me about his past. I'm the only person he ever does that with and he's the only person I do it with." He smacked his palm against his forehead, wishing he could pull that sentence back into his mouth. "That came out all wrong, but you see my point, right?" Kitty nodded and smiled. She was happy that she had become such good friends with Stiles. She had only known him for a few hours. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of senior year with him, with all of them. They were all so wonderful. Maybe even Derek. She needed to move on from her mother, anyway, so being around someone that wouldn't want to talk about her ever would probably be a good start. Who knew? Maybe they could get along.

"Well, as long as you're able to admit it to yourself, then my work is done here. I hope things work out between you two. You seem to level each other out." She smiled and touched his arm. She yawned and he laughed at her face. She smacked him and unfolded her legs. "Well, I am wrecked. I'm gonna wake up Allison so we can leave." He nodded and they both stood up, ready to rally the troops. 

The drive home was pretty quiet, but when they did talk, Allison couldn't stop going on about how excited she was to see Lydia the next day. Great. Someone else to get introduced to.


	3. Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Allison make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so nice to finally be posting these chapters.

That night, Kitty got another whole hour of sleep. It was a blessing. Her and Allison brushed their teeth together and actually talked. Kitty talked to her about Stiles and Derek, and just as she had guessed, all of the girls knew about it. Well, all of the girls and Danny. Kitty and Allison decided they should work together to make "Sterek" happen. They both enjoyed the name. They were definitely the next Brangelina. Kitty asked Allison for more info on Lydia so she wouldn't make an ass of herself again. 

"Well, she loves clothes, math, and sex. Those are her favorite things." She laughed girlishly. "But, she's also really funny. She's the sassiest human being I've ever met, and it's probably because she's wittier than everyone else, what with the prodigal IQ and all. She reads a lot of poetry." Kitty got excited. She loved poetry.

"Oh, who are her favorites? Ugh, please don't say Robert Frost." Allison let out a bright giggle. It dawned on her that they had actually become friends, and Kitty didn't mind. 

"I don't know, honestly. You'll have to ask her yourself!" Allison smiled genuinely at her for the first time, like, ever. It reminded Kitty of when they were both really little and they would play together one day every year. It was sad how little they knew about each other. "So, are you thinking of finding yourself a boyfriend while you're here?" Allison looked eager to find out, like she wanted to aid her in her quest for companionship.

Kitty suddenly felt extremely awkward and embarrassed. She hadn't ever told anyone this secret, but she figured Allison would be a good place to start, considering she's her only family and whatnot. So, she chose to address the elephant in the room; the elephant that likes elephants of the same sex. "Um, actually... I don't know how to say this without making things awkward, but... I'm a lesbian." Allison's face didn't even change. She just giggled again.

"That's no big deal! Danny's one of my best friends and I'm scheming with you on how to hook up Stiles and Derek! You really think I have a problem with you being gay?" She just kept giggling, trying to emphasize the ludicrousness of it. 

Kitty smiled, a faint blush painting her cheeks. "I guess not. But, you're the first person I've told. It's a big deal to me." Allison stopped giggling, but kept smiling. She wrapped Kitty into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you trust me enough to do that. I promise I will never tell anyone. That's all up to you. But, if you ever need help reeling in the ladies, I am here for you. I'm here for you if you need anything, Kit Kat." A knot immediately grew in her throat at Allison's use of her old nickname. That's what Allison always used to call her when they would play together.

Kitty held her even tighter. "Thank you, Al. I've really missed you." A single tear fell down her face. But it wasn't a tear of sadness. It was a tear of relief. She felt almost peaceful in that moment. 

"I've missed you, too." She released herself from the hug and wiped Kitty's tear away. She grabbed her purse off of the counter and turned back to her. "You ready to go?" Kitty nodded and they headed out the door.

On the way to Stiles’, Kitty remembered that Allison still hadn't told her where her parents were. "Hey Al, where are your mom and dad? I forgot that I never asked you." Allison's happy expression fell, just a little bit, but just enough for Kitty to notice.

"Um, can we talk about that when we get home tonight?" Kitty nodded solemnly, feeling bad about whatever she had said or done wrong.

The rest of the car ride was normal, but it wasn't as chatty as it had been before. Mostly because Allison wasn't as chatty as she had been. She very quietly turned off the car when they pulled up and walked very slowly to the door. Kitty was actually able to keep up with her.

Luckily, as soon as she saw Scott she cheered up. All he had to do was give her that goofy grin, and she was happy again. Kitty decided Scott was good enough for Allison. He made her happy and he kept her safe which was exactly what every girl wanted and deserved. 

Kitty made her way directly to Stiles who was all jittery. "Dude, what's your deal? If you jump up and down any faster I'm gonna get whiplash!" Stiles froze immediately and smiled his goofy smile at her.

"Oops. It's just that Lydia's coming back today. I've been in love with her since the third grade, and..." Kitty rolled her eyes. Maybe he had been in love with her, but they both knew he wasn't anymore. "Okay, I was in love with her forever. Sure, I'm not obsessed anymore, but she's my best girlfriend. I really want you two to get along. But if she likes me, she'll like you. I know it." He elbowed Kitty playfully and she hugged him. Stiles was the best. 

Kitty honestly was nervous to meet "the most beautiful girl on earth", as she was known by everybody. If everyone here was so impressed by her, how was she supposed to be impressed by someone as simple and depressing as Kitty? 

Lydia wasn't supposed to land at the airport for six hours so they had a lot of waiting to do. Allison walked up to Kitty looking extremely mischievous. "I have a plan." She raised her eyebrows at Kitty and Kitty wanted to laugh.

"Oh, do tell!" Allison hooked her arm with Kitty's and moved her away from the group of hypersensitive werewolves. She led her all the way outside. This plan had better be good.

"I'm going to convince Scott to take me to get Lydia a 'Welcome home' cake from the store. Erica is in on this so she's gonna convince Boyd to take her to get some groceries she wants and Isaac is going to come along as well. Danny's a part of this, too, so he's gonna drag Jackson along. This will leave you to play matchmaker with the two lovebirds. Like it?" Kitty's jaw had dropped. She was shocked by Allison's devious and brilliant plan. She simply nodded at her and did a short, but sweet little happy dance that she was not proud of.

"Let's do it." They walked back in as inconspicuously as possible, but Erica and Danny noticed because they had been waiting for the signal. They winked at each other, and the plan ensued. "Hey Scott! I want to go get Lydia a 'Welcome home' cake from the store! Do you mind taking me?" She gave him her best moon eyes and he didn't even respond. He just grabbed his keys and led her out the door.

"Wait! Me and Boyd will go, too! I've got some things to pick up from the store!" Erica looked at Boyd expectantly and he rolled his eyes and sighed. But, he too snatched up his keys off the counter in the kitchen and drudged toward the door with his girlfriend. Man, the power of a vagina.

"Jackson, let's go with! I don't want them picking out a hideous cake. I don't trust Scott's taste in color schemes!" Okay, it wasn't just the power of a vagina. Jackson huffed and pulled Danny behind him by his arm. They were so precious together. 

As they exited, Erica, Danny, and Allison all winked at Kitty. It was a look that said 'It's up to you now.' Kitty took a deep breath and turned around to see two very confused and unhappy men looking at her. Stiles looked like he could tell something was up, but he just wasn’t sure what. Derek just looked pissed that he was stuck with what were probably the last two people he wanted to be stuck with at the time. Kitty laughed internally at Derek’s tortured expression. 

“Okay, so here’s the deal. You,” She pointed at Derek and beckoned him with her index finger, “come here.” He did. The last thing he wanted was to be on her bad side again, not that he was even sure he’d gotten off of it in the first place. She pointed at Stiles next. “You come here, too.” Stiles glared at her warily, but followed orders. They were both standing right in front of her, side-by-side, like she was about to punish them for having spoiled their dinner with cookies or something. She was kind of acting like their mother. But, she had no choice, it’s not like they were going to get together on their own anytime soon. “He’s in love with you, and you’re in love with him. Now, I’m gonna leave this room and let you talk it over until you end up making out. I’m also going to try my best to turn off my super hearing.” She winked at Stiles who looked nauseated and terrified, then left the room at a light skip. She was very pleased with herself, and Derek could tell. He kind of felt like he was pleased with her, too.

“So, that was uh…” He swallowed hard, and his face flushed. He made eye contact with a lamp, a piece of charred drywall, even the kitchen faucet, but not Derek. He didn’t even want to close to look at Derek. He wanted to keep his eyes completely off of Derek for the rest of his life if that’s what it would take for him to live this down. “That was awkward, right? But, a complete joke. I’m sure she was just pranking us. You know, just paying you back for making her feel so embarrassed yesterday or something. We should probably just forget this ever happened and—.” And suddenly, Derek’s lips were on his. He hadn’t even noticed Derek moving towards him because he was avoiding eye contact. It was awkward because Stiles had no idea what he was doing, but it still felt right. Derek released him and looked into his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but Stiles assumed he found it because he put his lips against his again and this time Stiles was ready for it. Stiles opened up his mouth for him, submitting to him, and the sound that Derek made was unlike anything Stiles had ever heard. They did this for a while, probably about fifteen minutes. Stiles admired Kitty for not getting bored and deciding to come back into the room and stop them.

And Stiles spoke to soon. “I’m sorry to interrupt, really I am! But, the others are about walk in, and I don’t think you want them to walk in on this beautiful – yes that’s right I said beautiful – turn of events.” She smiled at them and Derek released Stiles to run up and wrap her in what Kitty was sure was the tightest hug ever. 

“Thank you so much, Kitty. You’re already the best friend I’ve ever had, and I haven’t even known you for twenty four hours yet. You put Scott to so much shame! But, I don’t think I’m gonna tell him that. He already knows he’s dumb.” After a moment of obvious effort to hold it down, they both burst out in laughter. They were stopped short by a small snicker of a laugh from the Dr. Broodypants himself, Derek Hale.

“Did you just laugh?” He looked embarrassed, like they had just caught him in the act of something truly shameful (more shameful than making out with an underage teenager whose life he threatens all the time). He even blushed. And he smiled. Stiles was in heaven and Kitty was beginning to actually like him. It was all very disturbing. 

It was at that moment that Scott burst through the door, proudly holding the cake they had bought. Allison was in tow, looking at Kitty for confirmation that the plan had worked, and Kitty was more than happy to oblige. Allison gasped and Erica and Danny took that as their confirmation, beginning to jump up and down and squeal together. It was all too much for Kitty, but she had to be honest; she loved it. Erica even looked like she may begin to cry. “I can’t believe the plan actually worked! Come here, Kitty, give me a hug! Relish in this moment with me!” Kitty had no problem hugging Erica. She was right in her belief that they would get along.  
Danny joined in on the hug, followed by Allison and even Stiles joined in because he was the smartest person ever and knew exactly what was going on. However, Scott was a dumbass and had no idea. 

“Could someone explain what the hell is happening right now?” Scott didn’t sound necessarily unhappy, just horribly in the dark which was entirely true. Allison walked up to him and touched his cheek sweetly, giving him a pitiful look. It was her way of telling him he was stupid without actually telling him he was stupid.

“Derek, do you want us to tell them? This can all just be a huge secret if you want it to be.” Danny was always the levelheaded one of the pack. He considered everyone’s best interest. He was the only one who hadn’t forgotten about Derek, and Derek really appreciated it.

But, Derek wasn’t stupid. He knew that everyone would find out eventually and it’s not like he wanted Stiles to be his dirty little secret. He loved him, and there was no pretending he didn’t. “No, it’s fine. But, I do want to take a moment to thank Kitty for being so blunt and forward. I never knew traits like those could come in so handy. Come here, Stiles.” Kitty was full-on grinning from ear to ear at this point. She nodded at Derek, and Stiles practically pranced to him before they locked lips in front of everybody. Erica, Allison, and Danny all shrieked like little girls, Isaac made absolutely no noise – like he had been the entire time, all day – and Jackson and Scott both looked so shocked that there was no way to tell exactly how they felt about it.

Derek pressed his forehead against Stiles and unlocked their lips. Stiles sighed and his knees nearly buckled out from under him, but Derek was there to support him. And the symbolism nearly made Stiles cry. “Well guys, it’s official. I’m gay.” After a moment of awkward silence, everyone laughed. No seriously, everyone, even Jackson and Scott. Even Isaac, the mute. Kitty was very impressed.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting forever for you two to just wake up and smell the god damned roses. Seriously, you two are hot together. Well, except for Stiles, of course.” Jackson winked at Stiles, and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him obnoxiously. Their friendship had really flourished. Jackson’s insults had gone from completely serious to friendly. Stiles couldn’t have been happier about that because his self-esteem had almost been decimated by Jackson.  
“I can’t say this doesn’t pretty much gross me out, but whatever I just want Stiles to be happy. Oh, and you, too, Derek.” Scott then smiled goofily at Derek who rolled his eyes and smiled back. Kitty felt all emotional because they were like one big family. She couldn’t believe that the Argents had tried hunting them at one point. They weren’t violent or angry people, well, except for Derek, but that was beside the point because even Derek had a soft side. A soft side that he reserved only for Stiles. 

They all laughed and socialized for a few minutes before Allison spoke up to remind them of their real reason for being at Stiles’ at 8:30 in the morning. “So guys, what do you wanna do while we wait for Lydia’s plane to land?”

Oh, that’s right. It was only 8:30 in the morning. Kitty wondered if their days were always so eventful.


	4. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty finally meets the infamous Lydia Martin, and Stiles and Derek are the only ones who get it. Also, the pack wonders why they can't go a day without someone getting shoved against a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having way too much fun writing this fic, you guys.

Kitty was playing Call of Duty with Jackson and kicking his ass. Danny, Erica and Boyd were laughing hysterically at the display and Jackson quickly threw them the bird before being killed by Kitty’s perfectly aimed hand grenade. Isaac was sitting with the three audience members, but he was reading the book he had been reading the night before, silent as ever.

 

Kitty tried not to be bothered by his silence, but it was hard. She had no idea what kind of person he was or if she could trust him or if she even liked him because he refused to speak to anyone. Allison had explained to Kitty earlier that he wasn’t particularly loquacious, but that he was very useful when he needed to be. She said the only person he was ever talkative with was Scott. Kitty found that incredibly interesting, and also incredibly suspicious. Allison was asleep with her head in Scott’s lap, and he was just sitting there looking down at her, a huge grin plastered on his face.

 

Stiles was sitting on the couch next to Derek, holding his hand while simultaneously cheering for Kitty. Derek was just watching him with a quirky smile on his face. It was obvious that he had always wanted to be able to do that, to watch Stiles like that. Now, he could. Derek was even more in love with Stiles than Stiles was in love with him which was crazy because Stiles was _really_ in love with Derek.

Kitty was so happy for them which felt so _weird_ because she hardly knew them. She was also pretty jealous. It made her feel very lonely because she’d never loved anyone that way and she was certain no one had ever felt that way about her. But, sad is the life of a cynic. She knew she’d never find a man to love her for the rest of her life, what better luck would she have with _women_? None. That’s what.

 

They were all ripped out of their little, happy worlds by the sound of Stiles’ cellphone going off. Kitty snorted when she recognized the song “Dick In a Box” from Saturday Night Live. Allison jolted awake, quickly popping her head up from Scott’s lap to listen. Stiles blushed and quickly answered his cellphone before it could embarrass him any further. “Hey, Lydia! Did you land? Where are you? I’ve missed you so much you gorgeous girl, you!” Everyone could hear Lydia telling him to _shut the hell up so she could answer him_. Lydia had finally landed, but they didn’t need to come get her. She was coming to them. She blew kisses over the phone and told them she couldn’t wait to see them and that they better have all missed her as much as Stiles had. Then, the call was over and they were all incredibly excited.

 

“I can’t wait for you to meet her, Kitty! You’re going to love her. I promise!” Allison squeaked and stood up in a flood of anxiousness. Scott stood up, too, of course because he was basically fucking attached to Allison.

 

“I hope you’re right because I couldn’t stand to not like one of you. Everyone else has already impressed me so much.” They all smiled and laughed, but Kitty was really nervous. She wasn’t worried about Lydia impressing her so much as her impressing Lydia. What if she didn’t like her? That would make things so incredibly awkward.

 

They all stood up and gathered around the front door to wait for her. They waited until the hypersensitive members of the pack heard her car pulling up. “I’m gonna go wait in the kitchen. I’ll let you guys get your greetings in before I ruin the beautiful moment.” She winked at all of them and then left the room just in time for Lydia to let herself in.

 

Allison immediately jumped on her, screaming and jumping. “Lydia! I love you, I love you, I love you! Don’t you ever leave me again!” Lydia kept her balance and laughed, waiting for Allison to let her go.

 

“I’m sorry, but I bought you plenty of amazing clothes while I was in Paris to make it up to you! I picked them out to go with your pale complexion. They’re perfect just like you!” She squeezed Allison really tight and then removed herself from the embrace to grab Stiles. “And you! Oh, how I’ve missed you! I never realized how much you meant to me until I couldn’t see you for a whole week. And I—Whoa, hold up. When did this become a thing?” She gestured toward Derek and Stiles’ intertwined hands. “I leave for a week and you decide to become intelligent! This is so unfair! I wanted to see the look on Scott’s face when he found out. I’m sure it was priceless.” She eyed Scott at that moment and decided to go in for the hug with him next. “I didn’t miss you that much, but I will admit I found myself feeling a little less intelligent without you there to say something stupid like ‘Hey, maybe we should get some crescents while we’re in Paris’ or ‘Guys, let’s get some frog legs’.” He rolled his eyes and embraced her.

 

“I missed you, too, Lydia.” She kissed his cheek and then moved down the row, hugging everybody. Kitty overheard all of her snarky remarks and she had to admit she was thoroughly amused by this girl. She especially enjoyed when she got to Isaac and told him she wasn’t sure if she missed him because she had nothing to go off of.

 

Eventually she had made her way through the whole pack and they were all staring at her cautiously. “What? Oh god, did one of you have a sex change while I was gone and I just can’t tell? Danny…?” They all laughed and shook their heads. “Well, what is it then?” They all looked toward the kitchen, and Kitty stepped out reluctantly. Lydia’s eyebrows rose really inhumanly high, and Kitty’s eyes turned into slits. Something wasn’t right. Something didn’t _smell_ right.

 

Kitty knew she would regret it later, but the instinct was too much at the moment. She jumped toward Lydia and pinned her against the wall very similarly to the way that Derek had done to her yesterday. But, this was closer, tighter than when Derek had pinned her against the wall. Kitty’s nose moving all around Lydia, trying to pinpoint the scent that was leaving her so disoriented. She had all but forgotten the group of people around them.

 

“Kitty, what the hell are you doing?!” was all that Allison could get out before she was groaning in embarrassment.

 

“Guys, do you think all of us could ever hang out without someone getting thrown against a wall?” It was nice to know that Stiles was acting so normally in the situation.

 

“This is kind of hot.” Was it possible that Erica physically couldn’t take _any_ situation seriously?

 

“Don’t you guys smell that? It’s _overwhelming_.” Kitty only received a couple of hilariously confused expressions in response. However, after a few moments, Stiles gasped and started laughing riotously. He stomped his foot on the floor and slapped his leg, unable to control his laughter. Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot, but then he turned to Derek and whispered something in his ear. Derek’s eyebrows rose like Lydia’s had when she had seen Kitty and he laughed. It was pretty riotous for Derek, so they were all standing there dumbstruck, waiting for an explanation.

 

Before he could offer one up, Kitty’s nose detected a new smell. The other one was overwhelming and sweet, but this one was sweet and so _intoxicating_. She knew the smell immediately and it took her by way too much surprise. Her mouth went from a snarl into a sly smile. She eyed Lydia up and down and raised an eyebrow at her when she met her eyes again. Lydia swallowed nervously and Kitty let out a breath of a laugh. “Sorry” she said, and then she let Lydia off the wall.

 

It seemed that everyone started breathing again after that. Stiles and Derek were still laughing, and everyone wanted in on the joke. “Guys, how about we go outside and give them a moment to hash things out, all right?” Everyone glared at him suspiciously, but exited anyway. They were extremely curious.

 

So were Kitty and Lydia. As soon as the door shut and everyone was gone, Kitty turned to Lydia with the same sly smile on her face as before. “What is your issue, _Kitty_?” She glared at Kitty, but Kitty just kept smiling deviously.

 

“I don’t know why you’re asking me. You’re the one who just got turned on by me shoving you against the _wall_. Is that a kink of yours or am I just that irresistible?” Lydia’s face automatically flushed in embarrassment.

 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, but don’t flatter yourself, Kitten.” Okay, Kitty found herself getting turned on. They weren’t lying when they all said that Lydia was the most beautiful girl on earth. They just forgot to mention that she was also undeniably _sexy_. Of course, they were pretty much all spoken for, so they were probably too terrified of what would happen if they admitted that. Kitty decided to be no less bold than usual and pinned Lydia up to the wall again.

 

Just as she suspected, the smell returned. _Arousal_. Kitty let out a bark of a laugh and released Lydia again. “Sorry, you can’t lie to me. The nose always knows. So, tell me. Is it a kink, or am I too hot to handle?” She raised her eyebrows playfully at Lydia, hoping to get a rise out of her.

 

“Ah, so you’re a werewolf. Why am I not surprised? Did Derek turn you or are you just one of those pathetic Omegas running around begging to join a pack?” Kitty flashed her red eyes at her, and the smell of arousal got even thicker in the air. It was hilarious.

 

“Let’s get one thing straight. I am not intimidated by you. I am a part of nobody’s pack. I’m Allison’s cousin and I’m staying with her for the duration of my senior year of high school. I’m an Alpha, and if I have to, I will force you to submit to me because I don’t take well to sass. And you can pretend all you want that you aren’t attracted to me, but I’ll get it out of you somehow. No matter how compromising the methods.” Lydia gulped and the smell of arousal overtook Kitty’s senses. Kitty almost stopped breathing. She was extremely lucky that Lydia couldn’t smell arousal, too. “Do we understand each other?”

 

“Not until we get another thing straight. I am not afraid of you. I deal with werewolves 24/7. You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.” Lydia had her index finger in Kitty’s face.

 

“There’s only one thing I’d like to get into, but you’re still wearing them.” They were so close that their noses were nearly touching. Kitty couldn’t deny that she was being a little overly forward, what with having met Lydia only ten minutes ago, but things were different for werewolves. Everything happened fast for them, especially things involving sex. Lydia was gaping at her, but it didn’t faze Kitty.

 

Outside, the conversation was equally entertaining. “What the hell just happened in there, Stiles?” They were all very, very confused and they definitely didn’t like that Stiles knew more than them.

 

“Well, two really awesome things happened in there. First, Lydia was okay with Derek and I being together! You know, I’m so glad, too, ‘cause I was worried I was gonna have a Twilight love triangle going on and I—.” All of the Betas snarled at him. “Okay, okay, all right! No need to get your panties in a twist! And second, I am no longer the only human mate of an Alpha.” The last part came out so fast that no one was sure that he had actually said it. All of their jaws fell. Jackson stopped breathing altogether.

 

It was that way for a while. Everyone was just silent while Derek and Stiles, the knowledgeable, waited for someone to take hold of the situation and speak. Eventually, Allison figured out how to breathe again and chose to step up. “Wha… Well… H-H-How do you _know_?” She didn’t have to say what it was that they knew. She just waited for an answer.

 

Stiles left Derek to deal with that one. Stiles wasn’t all that sure how he had figured it out in the first place. “Well, the thing that tipped Stiles off was the whole throw-against-a-wall scenario. And when he mentioned that to me, I realized that there’s a reason that I had always done that to Stiles. You see, mates give off a certain scent. When werewolves first smell their mate, it’s very disconcerting. It’s so overwhelming that it seems almost offensive and predatory. It comes out of nowhere. The first time I got close enough to Stiles to smell it, I felt extremely threatened by it. That’s why Kitty basically jumped on Lydia the way she did. She was smelling her mate for the first time.” Everyone’s jaws dropped even further. Suddenly, a lot of things made a lot more sense to them.

 

Jackson chimed in next. “Well, that makes complete and total sense, sure, but it doesn’t explain why Kitty suddenly eased off.” Derek suddenly looked a little bit uncomfortable, like he didn’t want to explain that. But, he knew that he had to.

 

“Um, you didn’t smell it? It was pretty ripe.” All of the Betas shook their heads no. Derek was very disappointed, but also very impressed that Kitty’s senses were as finely tuned as his. “After she got past the smell of her mate, she smelled something else on Lydia.” He cleared his throat and looked around as if he needed to make sure no one was eavesdropping. “She could smell Lydia’s arousal.” You know, Stiles and Derek didn’t think that everyone else’s jaws could drop any further. But, they were wrong.

 

“I was right! It _was_ hot.” Leave it to Erica to find the humor in every situation.

 

“Hey, hey! You guys! I don’t mean to snoop, but you should listen to the conversation going on inside right now.” Isaac looked thoroughly amused, and if it was enough to get him to talk, it was enough to make every single one of them listen.

 

Even the humans could hear what was going on inside.

 

_“What is your issue, Kitty?”_

_“I don’t know why you’re asking me. You’re the one who just got turned on by me shoving you against the wall. Is that a kink of yours or am I just that irresistible?”_

_“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, but don’t flatter yourself, Kitten.”_

“Did Lydia just call her ‘Kitten’? Holy shit. I really wish I was watching this.” Well, at least Erica was amused. They heard shuffling inside and all moved a little bit closer to the door.

 

_“Sorry, you can’t lie to me. The nose always knows. So, tell me. Is it a kink, or am I too hot to handle?”_

 

_“Ah, so you’re a werewolf. Why am I not surprised? Did Derek turn you or are you just one of those pathetic Omegas running around begging to join a pack?”_

_“Let’s get one thing straight. I am not intimidated by you. I am a part of nobody’s pack. I’m Allison’s cousin and I’m staying with her for the duration of my senior year of high school. I’m an Alpha, and if I have to, I will force you to submit to me because I don’t take well to sass. And you can pretend all you want that you aren’t attracted to me, but I’ll get it out of you somehow. No matter how compromising the methods. Do we understand each other?”_

“Shit just got real.” Stiles had his ear up against the door. Everyone was so intent on listening in that they didn’t even try to care that they might get caught.

 

_“Not until we get another thing straight. I am not afraid of you. I deal with werewolves 24/7. You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.”_

_“There’s only one thing I’d like to get into, but you’re still wearing them.”_

There wasn’t one single response to that from outside the door. Just a chorus of _Oh my god_ ’s and _Damn_ ’s. They all freaked out and shuffled away from the door when they heard footsteps coming toward them. Stiles whispered at them aggressively. “Move. _Move_.”

 

Kitty opened the door and they all stared at her conspicuously. They didn’t want to, but they couldn’t help it. She was such a _badass_. Half of them would’ve killed to have the seductive powers that she did. “Well, are you gonna come back in or are we hanging out outside tonight?” They waited a few seconds before they moved. Each of them looked past Kitty for a moment to look at a very shocked Lydia. She was probably still recovering from Kitty’s last comment. They all were, if one was being honest. They slowly stepped back inside and gathered themselves. Kitty looked very pleased with herself. She had every right to be, too. They weren’t going to fight her on it. They had all found a new respect for her.

 

It was only 6 p.m. and so much had happened. Some of them were already feeling a little bit tired. None of them being werewolves, of course. They all stood there in silence for a while, waiting for someone to take initiative. They all expected it to be Kitty, but they were pleasantly surprised by it being Lydia.

 

“So, what are we doing tonight? Europe was great and all, but I’d kind of like to go out tonight. I’ve missed America.” She smiled at all of them and batted her eyes the way she did when she wanted to have her way. They always let her have her way so it was obviously effective.

 

“Sure, Lydia. But we actually wanted to sit and have dinner first. We were supposed to last night, but things got a little bit crazy.” Allison was really hungry, too. She didn’t want to go out and party on an empty stomach.

“Okay fine. But, I want Stiles to cook.” He nodded and grabbed Derek, heading to the kitchen to get started. They ended up making spaghetti which was easy, but Stiles wanted it to be special because it was Kitty’s first meal with them. So he cooked green beans to go with it. The fancy kind that you could get at steakhouses.

 

They all sat down at Stiles’ dinner table and waited for him to get everything ready to serve. They were all pretty hungry, apparently, because some of them were getting pretty impatient. “Stiles, how long does it take to pour spaghetti into a fucking bowl?” If Scott were anybody but himself, Stiles probably would have slapped him for being so rude. But, he was Scott and he was always dumb and inconsiderate, so he did nothing.

 

Eventually they all got food onto their plates. It was so good that hardly anyone said anything while they were eating it. Pretty much everyone got more than one helping, too. Stiles was very smug the whole time. It was so good that they didn’t even care.

 

The spaghetti was almost gone when Kitty reached for the bowl for her _fifth_ helping. That was a lot, even for a werewolf. “Jesus, Kitty, are you getting ready to hibernate?” Stiles looked at her with wide eyes, having only eaten two helpings himself.

 

“What can I say? I like to _eat_.” Lydia started choking on her newest bite of spaghetti. Kitty watched her with a devious smile on her face, eyebrows raised in seduction. That was a look that Lydia would need to get used to if she wanted to survive.

 

Lydia wasn’t the only one who choked on her food when Kitty said that. In fact, nearly everyone did. Most of them wondered where the hell Kitty had _been_ their entire lives. Erica held up her hand to Kitty for a fist bump and Kitty bumped her knuckles against Erica’s with a smile. “I fucking love you.” Erica laughed and Lydia glared at her, feeling pretty betrayed.

 

Kitty’s eyes were forced to leave Lydia for a moment when her phone buzzed in her lap. She looked up at Stiles when she read his text to smile at him.

 

_Stop being so hot, Kit. You’re gonna turn me straight again. (;_

 

_Sorry, I don’t know why, but I seriously need to have Lydia. It’s weird._   
  


 

_Fine, but if I jump your bones later, you can’t blame me._

_Looking forward to it. ;D_

They had all finished eating – even Kitty – so they looked to Lydia to decide what their next move would be. “Okay, I know where we’re going. Have you guys ever been to Teasers?” Derek and Jackson both coughed. Now everyone was intrigued. “It’s a strip club. And we’re going.” She gave Kitty a challenging look and Kitty gave her a look in reply that said ‘ _Are you sure you want to do this?_ ’ and Lydia rolled her eyes as if to say ‘ _You haven’t seen anything yet_ ’.

 

All right, Lydia. Two can play at this game.


	5. Teasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack hits up a strip club, and they realize just how badass and fabulous Kitty really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 241 hits? I can dig it.

They parked in front of "Teasers". Allison wasn't excited about this in the least bit, and neither were Danny, Isaac, Stiles or Derek. Scott was trying to pretend he wasn't for Allison's sake, but he was a hormonal teenaged boy. And a straight one at that. So any opportunity for him to see boobs was something he looked forward to. Boyd wasn't jumping up and down but he didn't seem displeased with the idea either. And Erica? Well, Erica was just thrilled.

 

"Erica, I don't mean this in a rude way, but are you sure you're not gay?" Erica guffawed and draped her arm over Kitty's shoulder.

 

"Of course not! I'm just not afraid to admit that girls are fucking hot. Like you! You're way hot. And Lydia? How about yes. But, I'm strictly dickly. I think vaginas are downright terrifying." She and Kitty laughed at that for a while. Erica was basically the shit in Kitty's book. She was honest and funny. Those were both really important if you asked Kitty.

 

"They're not so bad." Lydia chimed in, walking up next to Erica. Kitty gaped at her for a moment, but played it off. 

 

"Like you've seen so many vaginas!" Lydia just stared at Kitty. Kitty tried to pretend that didn't get her hot, and failed pretty miserably. 

 

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, Kitten. But, you're an actual lesbian so why don't you tell me about all of your amazing sexcapades." Kitty blushed. She’d had sex with two different people, but she didn't know one of the women very well and the other one used to be her best friend. She had sex with one of them once and with the other, she’d had sex many, many times. All she really remembered were the sensations... But, she let that thought fly far, far away. Sensations were the last thing she needed to be focused on if she wanted to live through the night.

 

"Well, I knew I was gay my freshman year and everyone ended up finding out from my best friend, Lizzy, who is no longer my friend. Anyway, everyone whispered about it behind my back, but that was mostly because it was amazing they even had something new to say about me. They didn't really care that I was gay. Sophomore year rolled around and a new girl enrolled at our school. Her name was Vicky, I think, short for Victoria. She was totally hot and she made it very clear that she wanted me." They reached the doors at this point, and the security guards didn't even ask for ID. Thank god for small towns. They found a table and sat down together. Erica sat on one side of Kitty. Boyd was next to Erica, followed by Isaac, Scott, Allison, Danny, Jackson, Derek, Stiles, and Lydia who was on the other side of Kitty.

 

"Hello, finish your story!" Lydia was obviously impatient. Kitty liked that about her.

 

"Oh, right. Well, Vicky had the house to herself nearly every day after school. We started out just fooling around together every day. But one day, she was really hot and bothered apparently because she nearly ripped my clothes off. We had full-blown lady sex and it was amazing. Then we had it every day until she ended up moving back to wherever it was she came from. We didn't date and we knew pretty much nothing about each other except for our names. But, the sex was magnificent and at least now I won't have to be scared about it if it comes up again. I like being experienced, you know, that way I can lead the way for whatever poor, innocent girl I decide to ravish next." Lydia's heartbeat was galloping faster than a horse at the Kentucky Derby. Kitty looked at her and held her gaze for a good amount of time, but it wasn't seductive. It was sweet. Lydia swallowed and looked away, trying to remember how to breathe. Erica noticed, but she was way too interested in Kitty's story to care.

 

"Did you sleep with anyone else?" Erica had leaned in really close to Kitty.

 

"Yes. One person, one time. One day she just showed up at my house and started kissing me. It finally made sense why she had been avoiding me. It was because she had feelings for me and she was scared." Erica gave her a look that said 'Who the fuck was it?' and Kitty laughed. "It was Lizzy. She told everyone about me being gay because she didn't want anyone to know about her. I never blamed her for it. But, I had always cared about her so when she showed up things just kind of happened. It was good, but after it was over, things were really awkward. She left, and we never spoke again. Obviously she hadn't gotten whatever it was she came for." Lydia was staring at Kitty again and it made her feel really nervous. Lydia was looking at her like she had just told her about the time she landed on the moon. It was intense and Kitty felt really hot. She took of her jacket and chugged her beer, but the heat wouldn't go away. It was under her skin, and she hated it.

 

She started fanning herself and she held her beer against her neck, but nothing was working. She decided to text Stiles.

 

_Why do I feel so hot right now???_

_Why are you asking me?_

_Because you're the lycanthropy expert! Ask your boyfriend or something!_

_He says you're in heat because of Lydia._

_Wait just a damn minute. That means... Are you telling me she's my mate?!_

_You didn't know? This is awkward..._

 

She glared at him from her place at the table and he winked at her. Wow. Lydia was her mate. That was new. It made sense, but she hadn't really considered it. It explained the smell and the heat. The heat that was still intense and relentless on her body. 

 

"Do you have a fever? I can literally feel heat waves coming off of you!" Erica was feigning a heatstroke when Kitty turned to Lydia with an intense look on her face.

 

"Come home with me tonight." Kitty didn't even ask her. She just demanded. Of course, she didn't expect Lydia to go along with it right away. She knew it would take some convincing.

 

"Are you crazy?" Lydia glared at her, Kitty was unfazed. She just fidgeted with her beer and kept her eyes locked with Lydia's.

 

"No, but I want you. And I can't even begin to describe how badly I want you. And you want me, too, so just say yes or I might actually die." Lydia didn't respond for a whole minute, she just stared at her. Erica and Stiles tried to pretend they weren't listening, but they totally were.

 

"No." Kitty growled a little bit, and Lydia shivered. It was fucking magical. But, Kitty knew what she had to do. 

 

"Fine. I didn't want to have to do this, but you've given me no choice." Kitty quickly stood up. "I suggest you all find a place in front of the stage. You're about to see a show you'll never forget." She threw Stiles a wink and headed for the DJ to ask him something.

 

They all followed her orders and made their way towards the front of the stage. They knew nothing good could come of the situation, but they were very surprised when they saw Kitty walking onto the stage and tapping the current exotic dancer on the shoulder. The music stopped and everyone started booing.

 

The pack was very confused. All except for Stiles, of course. He was still the smart one. "Guys, can we all agree right now that Kitty is the greatest person we've ever met?" Everyone except Lydia nodded to him in confirmation. "Whoo! Go Kitty! Shake what your mama gave you, baby!" Kitty winked at him from center stage. Lydia wasn't breathing. After blowing a kiss to the pack, Kitty grabbed the mic from the microphone stand.

 

Kitty was wearing a pair of extremely tight jeans, black high-top converse, a rose-covered peasant top that revealed her midriff, and a brown leather jacket on top. She wouldn't be wearing them for much longer, of course.

 

Everyone started clapping when "Cherry Pie" came on. They knew where this was going. There was a hot girl on stage, and a sexy rock 'n' roll song was playing. The whole room was excited. Apparently impromptu strip teases weren't common at this bar, but were extremely appreciated. 

 

During the intro to the song, Kitty made an announcement over the microphone. "Hey everybody! My name's Kitty," many horny men applauded for that, "and I'm trying to get this lovely redhead to go home with me tonight." There were hoots and hollers and one very loud 'You can take me instead baby!'. "I'm gonna keep asking her throughout the song and every time she says no, I'm gonna remove a piece of clothing. I suggest you say yes if you want all of this," she gestured to her body, "to be for your eyes only." There were whistles all throughout the bar. Mainly from Erica and Stiles, sure, but everyone was enticed by this situation.

 

The first verse began and Kitty started dancing. She started dancing pretty impressively well, too. When the first verse started to end, she turned to Lydia. "Come home with me?"

 

Everyone looked at Lydia and she blushed. She swallowed hard and then smiled mischievously. "No." 

 

Kitty smiled at her with a similar mischievousness and smoothly slipped her leather jacket off her arms, rolling her body as she went. All of the werewolves could hear Lydia's heartbeat pounding at a rapid pace. 

 

"Lydia are you serious right now?!" Scott didn't mean to get involved, but he really didn't want Allison to witness him getting a boner over her cousin.

 

"Shut up, Scott. It's all part of the plan." Everyone's head darted toward her with a look of shock.

 

"She's an evil genius!" Stiles threw back his head and laughed.

 

"I told her she didn't know what she was getting into." Erica gasped and high-fived Lydia in kudos.

 

The first chorus ended as Kitty dropped it to the floor. When she popped back up she looked to Lydia again, disregarding the array of bills on the stage. "Come home with me." She had one eyebrow raised like she already knew the answer.

 

Lydia gave her an incredibly devious smile. "No thanks." Kitty shook her head, she knew what was happening. Fortunately, she really liked what was happening.

 

Kitty swiftly slipped her shirt over her head, revealing a lacy pink and black bra. She groped her own chest in front of everybody, and Lydia's mouth started to water.

 

"For fuck's sake, Lydia!" The pack was extremely shocked when that came out of Isaac's mouth. But, they were happy he was involving himself.

 

"Patience, my friends. Just enjoy the show for now." She tried to conceal that she was breathing pretty heavily, but they all knew. However, most of them had no room to talk. 

 

"Yeah Kitty! OW OW! Hot damn!" Stiles was a really good friend, to say the least. Kitty smiled at him as she swung around the pole and dropped into the splits. The real question was not whether Lydia would say yes, but where the hell Kitty had learned to dance like that.

 

The second verse had ended. They all knew it was coming. But they weren't expecting Kitty to drop to her knees and crawl to Lydia so they were face to face. "Please come home with me." They were only centimeters apart. If Kitty or Lydia wanted to, they could just lean forward and take. But, they were both too stubborn for that. They had to win.

 

Lydia was a pretty fierce warrior. "Nope." She popped her lips on the 'p' and Kitty groaned. 

 

Kitty stood back up and reached for the button on her jeans. She undid it with one hand and started to yank on her zipper, revealing the top of her bra's matching underwear. 

 

Danny pleaded with Lydia. "Please Lydia. For god's sake, she's even starting to turn me on!" Kitty had her thumbs reaching into either side of her jeans.

 

Just as she was about to push them down, Lydia shouted at her. "All right, Kitten, you win!" Kitty stopped and looked at her with perhaps a little too much excitement. "You can take me home with you." The room erupted with cheers. Once again, the loudest audience members happened to be Erica and Stiles, but they were probably the most emotionally invested into the situation.

 

The music stopped and Kitty grabbed her clothes, jumping off the stage to claim her prize. She didn't run up and kiss Lydia, she didn't touch her at all. She wanted to torture her. "Let's go, then, Carrottop." And the pack all walked out of the bar. A bunch of people cheered for Kitty as she walked out. A few were even bold enough to tell her to call them if "ruby-locks" wasn't as much fun as she'd hoped to which Lydia had replied "In your dreams, bitch." 

 

When they reached the parking lot, everyone started laughing or cursing in excitement. Even Derek was hyped up. Stiles was definitely the most excited, though, as per usual. "Kitty, where the hell did that come from? Are you actually a stripper? Is that your real secret? Holy shit!" Kitty laughed and punched him in the arm.

 

"No, seriously, Kitty! I'm gay and even I know how hot that was." Danny was looking at her like she was Jesus Christ himself. He looked like he was about to fall on his knees and bow at her feet.

 

"Not gonna lie, I'm gonna have dreams about that. Also, excellent song choice, my friend." They all looked at Isaac, dumbfounded. After a few awestruck moments of silence, Kitty gave him a high five.

 

"Thanks, man. That song was too sexy to pass up." Everyone took turns declaring their amazement. Even Allison told her she would have to show her some moves some time. Boyd told Erica that she was going to have to dance like that for him when they got home and she blushed when they all laughed. 

 

Jackson and Danny were the first to leave the circle and drive off. They obviously weren't fans of conversations about women giving lap dances. Then Boyd and Erica left, obviously in a hurry to make it back to Boyd's place, or rather, Boyd's bed. Isaac uncomfortably asked if they could drop him off at home first and they reluctantly agreed. 

 

"This was too much fun, you guys. Is every pack this awesome, Derek, or is it just us?" Stiles had his arms wrapped around Derek's waist, his head resting against his chest. Derek sighed like he was at peace.

 

"I think it's just us." He bent down and kissed Stiles very sweetly. Kitty would've cried except she was too distracted by Lydia's heartbeat. It was a very nervous heartbeat, and it drove Kitty absolutely crazy.

 

"All right. We're gonna head home, I think. My dad wanted me home like an hour ago, and punishments are extra bad when your dad's the sheriff." They all laughed lightly and waved goodbye as Stiles and Derek drove off in his jeep.

 

"And then there were four." Lydia spoke sarcastically, obviously uncomfortable. Kitty didn't know how to feel about that.

 

"I think I'm gonna stay at Scott's tonight, Kitty. So..." She trailed off, embarrassed to finish her statement. Lydia winced and looked anywhere but at one of them.

 

"Okay, see you tomorrow." And then they were gone, too, leaving Little Red alone with the big bad wolf. Kitty was amazed with how held together she was on the outside because on the inside she was incredibly anxious. She wasn't sure what to do next. "Do you wanna go home now?" Lydia frowned at her. "What?"

 

"I'm coming with you. Don't think you get to back out now!" And she moved briskly to the car. Kitty looked at her, amazed, before actually moving and unlocking the car. Well, things had just gotten a little less frightening.


	6. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Lydia are finally alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this hot, hot chapter. Also, the lyrics in this chapter are original so please don't use them.   
> SMUT HOORAY!

It was completely silent in the car as Kitty drove down the empty road that led to the Argent place. Kitty listened to Lydia's breathing to stay calm which was dangerous at times because Lydia would get excited about god knows what and breathe a little faster. Every time she did, Kitty would look at her and it would stop. It was kind of terrifying.

 

Eventually, the silence was just too much for Kitty. After all, she was the feminine life model of Stiles. “So, are you gonna talk to me at all or are you just gonna be uncomfortably silent all night?” Lydia unglued her eyes from whatever had captivated her outside of the window and looked at Kitty with a frustrated look. “Why are you doing that?”

 

“Doing what?” She knew that Kitty knew she was avoiding the subject, but she figured it was worth a shot anyway. Kitty looked at her skeptically.

 

“Looking at me like I’m torturing you. You know exactly what, Lydia! I told you I would take you home if you really wanted me to.” Lydia groaned and stomped her feet like a five year-old. Kitty was nothing if not forward, so she pulled the car over and put it in park. They were going to talk this out, and Lydia couldn’t avoid it.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Kitty just looked at her like she was stupid. And in the moment, she really was being stupid, so Kitty was totally justified. “Ugh, okay. Look, I don’t know how to say this without it being awkward. It doesn’t make any sense, but a lot of things don’t make sense to me when it comes to you. I... Ugh. Okay. First, I’d like to say that you are really _sexy_ when you drive.” Kitty’s mouth fell open and snapped shut just as quickly. She cleared her throat.

 

“Um, and second?” Lydia held back a smile.

 

“And second… I have this insane urge to hold your hand.” Lydia held her breath and squinted, waiting for Kitty to… what? Slap her? Kitty busted up laughing. “Why are you _laughing_ at me?” Kitty stuttered, trying to stop her hysterical laughter.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just… You made me think that you were allergic to me or something. I was expecting something terrible. The fact that you want to hold my hand is anything but! I could explain it to you, but I don’t want to scare you off.” Lydia cocked her head, obviously intrigued by the statement.

 

“You couldn’t do that.” Kitty’s heart skipped a beat. Lydia was right when she said that a lot of things didn’t make any sense when it came to Kitty. Kitty moved too fast with everything, she was a complete cynic, and she was a terrible Alpha. But the thing that made the least sense to Kitty was that someone like Lydia would be her mate. Lydia was basically the perfect mate; she was headstrong and brave, but loving. The whole incredibly gorgeous and seductive part was just a plus.

 

“Well, I have no way of making you believe this, but according to Derek… we’re mates.” She winced and waited for Lydia to scream and fly out of the car, but nothing really happened. She just stared at her for a long minute. Like, a really, really long minute. A minute that was probably longer than an actual minute.

 

“What made him come to this conclusion?” Kitty knew she was walking on thin ice, so she considered this question very cautiously.

 

“Well, Stiles…” Lydia scoffed and Kitty rolled her eyes. Kitty would defend Stiles’ ultimate intelligence to her grave. “ _Stiles_ noticed when I threw you against the wall at his house. He asked Derek about it because that’s exactly what Derek would do to Stiles when they first got to know each other. Derek thought about it and he said that I attacked you and he attacked Stiles because we were smelling our mates for the first time. The smell of our mates is very unnerving because it fills up all of our senses. It seems like a threat. You seemed like a predator to me.” She laughed and so did Lydia. “That’s why I felt so hot all night tonight. I’m in heat because I met you.” Kitty automatically wished she could suck that back in. That was too much; she didn’t need to share that. That was probably way too intimate and Lydia would run out any second.

 

But, she didn’t. Lydia just smiled disbelievingly. “Well, fuck me sideways!” Kitty’s eyes went wider than what was probably humanly possible. But, she was a werewolf, so those parameters probably didn’t mean much, anyway.

 

Kitty let out a laugh after a while, an awkward laugh. “It’s crazy, right?” They laughed uncomfortably and sighed, looking away from each other’s eyes. “Well, you know, if you want… you can hold my hand. I wouldn’t stop you.” Kitty tried to conceal her blush, but it didn’t work.

 

“You brought it on yourself.” And Lydia reached her hand out. She didn’t intertwine their hands right away. First, she slid her fingertips over Kitty’s hand slowly, carefully. Then she gently flipped Kitty’s hand over on the armrest and caressed her palm for a moment. Her breathing was heavy and nervous. That was another thing about werewolves and their mates: the smallest touch felt so intimate, especially for their mate, even if they were a human. She finally weaved her fingers through Kitty’s and – honest to god – _shivered_. Kitty almost died _right there_.

 

"We should get going. You're probably tired." Lydia gave her a dubious look, and Kitty thought she was in heaven. "Or we can stay up all night getting to know each other!" Lydia smiled and nodded as if to say 'much better'.

 

"Sounds perfect." And off they went. It didn't take them very long to get back to the Argent place. In fact, they kind of wished it had taken longer because neither of them wanted to let go of each other. Fortunately, Kitty helped Lydia out of the car and when she took her hand, she didn't let go. She just led her to the front door. When they walked inside, Kitty headed straight for the kitchen. “You read my mind.”

 

Lydia automatically began raiding the fridge. “Well, make yourself at home." Lydia snorted and pulled out a container of cut-up strawberries. She opened the lid and popped one in her mouth, throwing a playful look at Kitty. Kitty's mouth dried up and she had control her breathing.

 

"So, what do you wanna do?" Lydia had a certain tone to her voice that struck Kitty as flirtatious, but Kitty figured that didn't make sense since Lydia had been trying so hard to fight Kitty's approaches.

 

"I think we agreed to stay up all night and get to know each other." Lydia nodded and said 'mm', obviously having forgotten about it which also gave Kitty an itch she couldn't scratch because did that mean she had something else in mind? Kitty's palms started to sweat. "So, I suggest we snuggle up in front of the huge ass Argent fireplace and bring these strawberries. Yes?" Lydia smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

 

"I'm so in." She winked and ran off to the living room to start setting up pillows and blankets, bringing the huge container of strawberries. Kitty ran upstairs and got each of them pajamas. For herself, she grabbed her favorite Bon Jovi concert shirt that her mom threw at her one day when she needed a new shirt and a pair of skimpy, black shorts. For Lydia, she chose a pair of Allison's satin pajama shorts and the shirt to match. She was being strategic with these choices. 

 

Before she followed Lydia's trail into the living room where she had set up quite the collection of comfy blankets and pillows, she grabbed the chocolate sauce from the cabinet for the strawberries. Oh, yes, the chocolate sauce. That was her most strategic choice. She walked into the room and threw the pajamas at Lydia’s face. “Go change, little red.” Lydia gave her a look and Kitty winked at her, heading to the other room to change. So much winking was happening in that house it was ridiculous.

 

Kitty headed into the dining room which was right next door, and if you sat in just the right spot you could see her slipping her clothes off, revealing her lacy lingerie. Lydia had crawled her way into that perfect spot and was practically drooling. She was just sitting there on her hands and knees, gawking at Kitty in her panties and bra. She was very disappointed when she slipped the spanks on, but even more disappointed when the shirt fell over her torso because her torso was quite possibly the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life. Her stomach was the kind that you would dream of and her boobs… Okay, Lydia needed to stop. She quickly stumbled up onto her feet and ran into the bathroom.

 

If Lydia was being honest with herself, it was taking all of her power not to touch herself while she was changing. She was extremely turned on by Kitty and it extremely bothered her. It didn’t make any sense. She was not gay. She did not like girls. She had made out with a few girls at parties and had drunk lady sex one time, but it’s not like she really remembered it. She was humoring Kitty and Erica earlier when she said vaginas weren’t “so bad”. She really didn’t know how they were. And until she had met Kitty, she didn’t want to know.

 

Lydia changed hastily, groaning when she heard a knock on the door. “What the hell do you want?” She heard a snicker outside the door, and she hated how it made her feel.

 

“Are you doing all right? You’ve been in here for, like, five minutes. If I’d known you planned on taking this long to change, I would’ve brought you something more exciting to wear.” Lydia’s heart rate picked up immediately at the thought. She swallowed hard and opened the door.

 

“I’m fine. Just thought I’d take my time. I like to take my time.” Lydia wasn’t a werewolf, but she knew that Kitty got off on that kind of talk. She had been all day. Lydia internally slapped herself. All _day_. As in _one day_. She had just met Kitty and all of these feelings were engulfing her. But, she knew it was right. She knew she was her mate, there was no pretending she wasn’t. Lydia was smart, and she had researched just as much if not more than Stiles on werewolves; she just didn’t boast about it.

 

They headed back to the living room together and sat down. They were quiet for a few minutes, eating strawberries like they were going to die without them. Neither of them really knew what to say or how to start the conversation. So, like always, Kitty took it upon herself. “You know, Lydia…” Lydia’s heartbeat quickened simply at the sound of Kitty saying her name and Kitty tried not to revel in it too much, “you remind me of strawberries. Not just because you have red hair, which is nice, but because you’re interesting. You aren’t like everyone else. And of course, you’re _juicy_ ,” Lydia’s breath caught, obviously unable to handle the topic, “but that’s not why you make me think of strawberries so much. You remind me of strawberries because you’re not what everyone expects you to be, and I like that. And I wouldn’t know personally, but I’m sure you’d taste delicious covered in chocolate sauce.” Kitty knew how inappropriate she was being, but she couldn’t help herself. She had already become used to the smell of her mate; she wanted the other smell, the _intoxicating_ one. And she did smell it. Arousal was a very distinct, sweet smell, and it took hours to wear off.

 

Lydia’s voice was shaking when she finally got herself to speak. “You hardly know me, Kitty.” Kitty laughed lightly, nodding sarcastically.

 

“True. So, ask me anything.” Kitty swallowed, finally feeling her nerves catch up with her as well.

 

“Well, what do you like to do when no one’s watching?” Kitty choked on the strawberry she had in her mouth and Lydia blushed. That had come out entirely wrong.

 

“Um… I don’t want you to laugh at me.”

 

“I don’t judge, I just get judged.” Lydia smiled weakly.

 

“Well, I guess that’s something else we have in common.” Kitty cleared her throat. “But, anyway… I write music.” Lydia’s eyes lit up with excitement.

 

“What instruments do you play?”

 

“Guitar, piano, and drums. Piano’s my favorite. That’s the one I’m best at, I guess.” Kitty shrugged apathetically.

 

Lydia’s eyes shot straight to the grand piano in the foyer. She smiled slyly at Kitty and raised her eyebrows playfully. “Play me something. _Please_.” And if hearing Lydia say please wasn’t the sexiest thing Kitty had ever heard… So she stood up reluctantly and headed for the piano. It was just them, and Lydia said she didn’t judge.

 

Kitty sat down at the piano. She had played this piano when she was younger and had been forced to stay with her cousin while her dad went on business trips because lord knew her mother wasn’t going to let her stay with _her_. She slicked her hands across the keys, feeling somehow at home. She started to play the opening to one of the songs she had started. She actually hadn’t totally completed any songs. She had started plenty, sure, but she had never been able to finish one. Nothing ever felt like the right ending. When the time came, she took in a deep breath and started to sing:

 

 _You’ve got brown eyes just like mine  
But you don’t notice that  
And your skin blends in perfectly with mine  
But you’d never notice that  
  
You say  
You never really wanted me anyway  
And you shout and you scream  
That all I’ll ever be   
Is a mistake that you wish you’d never made  
  
And I take it all  
With a grain of salt  
And I let myself believe  
That you could never leave me alone  
And I let myself dream of  
When you would learn to love me at last  
And I hope and I pray  
That maybe you’ll stay this time  
But every time turns out like that last  
  
_ And Kitty stopped there because she hadn’t written anything else. She looked up at Lydia, gently lifting her fingers off the keys. Lydia’s mouth was hanging open slightly, but it was mixed in with some sort of crazed smile. Her eyes were wide and wet. Kitty didn’t notice that she was crying until she tried to talk and found herself choking on tears.  
  
“That was… amazing. Seriously, Kitty. You’re _so good_.” Her voice cracked a little bit. “Was that song… personal? Did you write it about yourself?” Kitty’s eyes dropped on her, angry.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Lydia looked defensive and completely oblivious. Kitty found it near implausible that she couldn’t know who her mother was. “You don’t know who my mother is?” Lydia shook her head earnestly, trying to be tender and gentle. Kitty sighed, knowing she couldn’t avoid telling her and because she was her mate, she couldn’t hide anything from her. “My mother was Kate Argent. And I’m a werewolf. You get it now?” Kitty almost hissed the question. She didn’t mean to, but talking about her mother brought out the worst in her.  
  
“Oh…you mean the woman Peter killed? Allison’s aunt?” Kitty stopped breathing. Her claws started to elongate and her eyes flashed a deep, blood red. Lydia automatically stopped breathing as well. “What is it?”  
  
“Who the fuck is Peter?” Suddenly, Lydia looked pale, nauseated almost. She was nauseated. She hated talking about Peter. Lydia was the reason that they had sent Peter away after they had stopped Jackson from killing everyone as the kanima. He had changed Lydia, driven her crazy. All that had brought her back was her talk with Stiles after his first lacrosse game. Thanks to him she finally knew she wasn’t crazy. She finally knew she was worth something.  
  
“Um…” She took a deep breath. “He’s Derek’s uncle. Derek hates him, though  because he killed Derek’s sister, Laura, to become the alpha. But, after Peter killed Kate as revenge for her decimating all of his family members in the Hale house, Derek killed him so he became the alpha.” Kitty looked lost. “He’s not dead, though, because after he died, his, uh, spirit basically possessed me and made me resurrect him. I don’t know how I did it. It has something to do with me being immune to the bite, but that’s all I really know. I tried researching things, but it’s all pretty dry, even in Deaton’s records, and—. Sorry. You looked confused.” Kitty laughed darkly.  
  
“Confused? No. Pissed off? Yes. First, he kills my mom. Then, he comes after you? And he doesn’t even know I exist?” Kitty was struggling to keep her wolf back. She focused on her mother. Eventually she was able to calm back down. “Can we talk about something else? I need to calm down.” Lydia sat down across from her on the piano bench. They both had one leg on each side.  
  
“Um, do you want to talk about Paris?”   
  
“Oui, je voudrais visiter la ville des lumieres.” Lydia smiled disbelievingly and shook her head.  
  
“Well, no matter where you turn, you’ll see something amazing. It is literally the most beautiful place on Earth.”   
  
“Then, I guess you belong there.” Lydia blushed and smacked Kitty’s arm.  
  
“Stop it! You’re too nice to me.” Kitty reached out and took her hand, slowly, making sure she was okay with it. Of course she was. “Do you wanna talk about anything else or…?” She trailed off, hoping Kitty would say no and just start kissing her. But, alas, Kitty wanted to _respect her boundaries_.   
  
“You must really love your mom for taking you all the way to Paris.” Lydia was taken aback. She didn’t think Kitty meant to make the conversation awkward because she didn’t know about Lydia’s relationship with her mom, but it didn’t change the fact that she did feel awkward.  
  
“Um, no, not really. I don’t love my mother, and she doesn’t love me.” She wasn’t sure why, but she found it really easy to open up and be honest with Kitty. It probably had something to do with them being mates or whatever.  
  
“What?” Kitty’s voice was… _angry_? It was very dark. “I’m sorry, but how can you not love your mother if she does so much for you?”  
  
“She doesn’t _do_ anything for me. Buying me nice things doesn’t do anything for _me_ , it only helps my reputation. She has yet to prove her love for me, at all.” Lydia wasn’t sure, but she could have sworn that Kitty actually _growled_ at her.  
  
“That’s ridiculous. She’s here for you, day in and out.”  
  
“No, being in my life isn’t the same as being a part of it, Kitty. If she loved me, she would care about the fact that I am number one in my class, that I take almost nothing but AP classes, that I am a good person, that I have had my heart broken by teenaged boys like every other girl, that I won prom queen this year, even after everyone believed that I was totally crazy. She didn’t ask about any of those things. She doesn’t speak to me unless it’s a requirement. In fact, when she does speak to me, she tells me that it’s my fault my father doesn’t even want to look at her anymore. She blames me for the fact that he’s having an affair with some slutty, tattooed woman who works at an art studio in town. She tells me how worthless I am, how I’ve ruined her life. She tells me I’m a mistake.”   
  
“But, she’s there for you!” Kitty was yelling at her, angry tears forming, but she understood. She didn’t think it was right for Lydia not to love her mother when Kitty loved Kate even though she was never there.  
  
“It doesn’t matter, Kitty!” She yelled back, but only to get her attention. “Love isn’t healthy if it isn’t mutual. Love is supposed to make you feel good. Love is supposed to make you happy. My mother only makes me miserable. I’m very grateful for all of the things she’s given me, but I will never love her. It’s sad, but that doesn’t make it untrue. I’m not going to live in a fantasy. They’re fantasies for a reason, Kitty.” Kitty was crying, but barely, just a tear here or there. Lydia wiped them away with her thumb, smiling understandingly at her. Kitty laughed at herself, taking Lydia’s hand and wiping the rest of her tears away with the back of her own hand.

“Um, Allison told me you love poetry. So do I.” Lydia couldn’t stop smiling at her. She thought it was so endearing how she just changed the subject as if nothing had just happened. So, she went with it. “Who’s your favorite? Please don’t say Frost.” Lydia laughed and pushed her hair back girlishly.  
  
“I think Frost is overrated. I know it’ll seem ridiculous that someone as bubbly as me would like this author, but I’ve always been a fan of darker poetry because it feels more honest to me. Edgar Allen Poe is my favorite…” She winced, waiting for Kitty to roll her eyes and groan at her. But, she didn’t. Her jaw just dropped.  
  
“He’s my favorite! _A Dream Within a Dream_ is my favorite poem of all time!” Lydia gasped and squeezed her hand tighter.   
  
“Take this kiss upon the brow, and in parting from you now, thus much let me avow: You are not wrong, who deem that my days have been a dream. Yet, if hope has flown away in a night or in a day, in a vision or in none, is it therefore the less gone? All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream…” Lydia looked up from the bench, embarrassed, but found her emotions shifting quickly when her eyes met Kitty’s. Kitty’s eyes were intense, trying to send a very important message: a question, rather. A question about whether or not Lydia was ready. And she was. So Lydia’s eyes replied an obvious answer.  
  
Kitty leaned forward and placed her hands on Lydia’s thighs. She gently latched her lips with Lydia’s. After a few seconds of trepidation, they melted into each other and it became fiery. Lydia’s hands held onto Kitty’s hips for dear life and Kitty’s hands caressed Lydia’s thighs. Their tongues swirled together and their hips slowly started scooting towards each other. Kitty pushed Lydia down on her back and straddled her waist, leaning down to kiss her neck. She kissed a trail from behind her ear down to just below her collarbone. Lydia was shivering and her breathing was catching. Kitty started rolling her hips, grinding and thrusting on top of Lydia. Lydia let out a loud moan and Kitty gasped for air, unable to control her hip movements anymore, giving into all of her urges.   
  
“Stop. _Stop_.” Kitty was way more than disappointed by that word, especially when Lydia uttered it twice. “This doesn’t make sense. I don’t like girls. I am not gay. But,” She moaned as Kitty’s mouth rested on her neck, letting breath leak over her skin, “nothing has ever felt so _right_ before.” She groaned as Kitty’s hand slipped under her shirt.

Kitty didn’t even skip a beat. “Can I take your clothes off now?” Her breathing was ragged with moans and sighs.

 

Lydia sighed heavily in response at first, but when Kitty’s hands reached down and started slipping her shirt up over her torso, she stopped her. “No. Not yet.” Kitty groaned, both in pleasure and in pain. “You first.” And with that, Lydia pushed up off her back and slammed Kitty down on hers, hands placed firmly on Kitty’s stomach.  
  
“Do you wanna do it?” Lydia’s hands snuck their way under Kitty’s top, brushing over her perfect stomach. Lydia bit her lip in thought and Kitty whimpered with anticipation.  
  
“No.” She lifted Kitty up off the bench with her and led her back into the living room by the fireplace. She took her place on the couch, leaning backward slightly, looking like a pimp, honestly. She looked at Kitty with a clever smile. “Undress for me, baby.” Kitty let out a huge laugh and climbed on top of Lydia, straddling her. She took her hands and kissed her. She kissed like you’re supposed to kiss the one you love: with all the tenderness in the world. After the kiss was over – which wasn’t for a while, mind you – she hopped off of Lydia’s lap.

 

“There’s no music.” Kitty feigned distress. Lydia rolled her eyes impishly.

  
“You don’t need music with _that_ kind of body.” Lydia smiled playfully. Kitty laughed again; it was lighthearted and natural, something she wasn’t used to.

Kitty rubbed her hand over the nape of her neck, feeling kind of anxious. She wasn’t sure why because she had just undressed for a whole room of people a few hours before. But, this was just them. This was intimate and this was important. So, she was nervous when she fisted the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it over her head, nice and slow. She felt a huge rush of relief when she could hear Lydia’s heartbeat speed up and her breathing become heavy. The face Lydia made when she threw her shirt at her face made her giggle. Lydia bunched it up and held it to her face, throwing a wink her way. Kitty found it hard to believe that she had found someone so perfect.  
  
She promptly reached her hands into her waistband and did that hilarious shake you do when you scoot your shorts down your legs. It was sexy, but silly at the same time. When she was just standing there in her bra and panties, she could basically hear the salivation occurring in Lydia’s mouth. “You sure you don’t wanna do the rest?” Kitty smiled at her teasingly, reaching her hands up behind her back to snap off her bra. Lydia cleared her throat begrudgingly. She gestured for Kitty to ‘ _come over here right now_ ’ with her index finger and Kitty followed her command. She took her place on Lydia’s lap again. She kissed her hard on the lips before making a trail down her neck again, loving every sound that it provoked. Kitty let out a deep sigh. “What do you want, Lydia?” Lydia’s heart stopped for half a second.  
  
“Right now?” Kitty nodded, her forehead moving against Lydia’s. Lydia let out her own sigh. “Well, right now I want you. I want to feel you. I want to feel something _real_ just this once. I want to make love. I want to make love to you every day forever. I want to kiss every inch of you. I want to taste you. I want to hold you. And I want to _know_ you, better than anyone ever has or ever will. That’s what I want.” Their eyes were closed and their breathing was shallow. Kitty was trying not to cry and Lydia was trying not to feel too embarrassed; she wasn’t used to being so vulnerable.

 

“You read my mind.” Lydia smiled and allowed herself to breathe again, pulling Kitty down into another fiery kiss. Then – using strength that Kitty didn’t think she had – Lydia lifted Kitty up by her thighs and laid her gently on the pile of pillows and blankets in the middle of the room, putting them stingingly close to the heat of the fire.

 

Lydia reached behind Kitty’s back and flicked her bra open with one quick snap and Kitty blushed, half-laughing and half unable to breathe. Kitty had her eyes closed when the unfamiliar breeze made its way over her breasts and hardened her nipples, but her eyes shot open when Lydia’s mouth made contact with one of them. Her tongue swirled and sucked and Kitty found herself getting wetter by the second. My, it had been awhile since she’d felt anything remotely close to that. Lydia’s hands were strategically placed on her hips, slightly squeezing on them and driving Kitty wild. After a moment or two, Lydia’s tongue slicked its way up Kitty’s chest and neck, all the way to her mouth, where it forced its way in and entangled itself with Kitty’s. Kitty tried to respond, but she felt lightheaded and dizzy with desire. Lydia’s fingers hesitantly started to make their way underneath the lining of Kitty’s panties, and Kitty stopped breathing altogether.  
  
“Are you sure you wanna do that?” Kitty’s voice was shaking.  
  
“Of course I’m sure. I told you I wanna taste you. Did you think I was joking? I’ve only ever done this once before, though, when I was drunk so forgive me if I’m not good at it.” Kitty guffawed.  
  
“With those lips? And after what you just did to my nipples? Not possible.” Lydia smiled and started to slide Kitty’s panties down. Kitty lifted her hips off of the ground to help her and in a matter of seconds, she was fully naked. She’d feel vulnerable if it weren’t Lydia, but Lydia had made it very clear how much she liked Kitty’s body. Now, Kitty was never sure what the universal preference was in regards to clean-shaven or hairy vaginas, but her personal preference was clean-shaven. Sure, it made her feel like a thirteen year-old girl, but it was clean and it was pretty much always better when it came to sex.   
  
Apparently, Lydia was pleased by it because she wasted no time getting her tongue on it. She started by slowly and deeply licking Kitty’s vulva, all the way up and over her clit. She got into a nice, slow rhythm and after a few laps, Kitty was moaning loudly. Lydia smiled against her for a short moment and Kitty could feel it. She laughed a nervous, shaky laugh and let out another moan when Lydia continued. After just a minutes of this, Kitty could feel her body starting to tighten. She was close. She was a little embarrassed it was only going to take her a few minutes, but it had been awhile and she had been fighting the urge to jump Lydia’s bones all night. 

Lydia stopped and lifted her head to look at Kitty. Her eyes were basically glowing with enjoyment. Kitty groaned, her hands clutching one of the blankets beneath them. “Can I?” Lydia brushed her index finger over Kitty’s entrance, and Kitty bucked up a little bit. Kitty let out a whine of a moan and nodded. Lydia smiled and slowly pushed her finger into Kitty, thrusting it in and out of her. Kitty’s hips sprung up into the air and started rolling incessantly. Her entire body tightened and she wailed with pleasure. Lydia pulled her finger out and sucked it clean. Kitty smiled at her, completely satisfied. “Mmmm.” Lydia laughed a little bit and climbed on top of Kitty, kissing her aggressively.  
  
“Where…did you learn…to do that?” Kitty was having trouble breathing and her body was still shaking underneath Lydia.   
  
“I didn’t, really. It’s weird, I just knew what to do. I think it’s probably something about us being mates. All I wanted was to make you feel good. It was intense.”   
  
“Well, it worked. And it’s your turn.” Kitty raised her eyebrows at Lydia, pulling her into another kiss. She quickly flipped their positions and nearly ripped open Lydia’s pajama shirt. She pretty much nearly ripped off all of her clothes, actually. Of course, she did relish in the image of Lydia in only her bra and panties. That image was something she would keep with her forever. Lydia’s body wasn’t like hers. It was similar, yes, in that it was toned and perfect, but she was more voluptuous. She had thighs and hips and my, did she have boobs. Kitty nearly drooled all over her when she snapped her bra off, but she kept her cool. She simply kissed all over her torso, stopping here and there to suck or lick, especially when it came to her boobs because they were nice, like, really nice.   
  
Sliding Lydia’s panties off of her was probably the most arousing thing that Kitty had ever done. That was probably a little bit ridiculous, but what the fuck ever. There was just something about the way she was able to slide her hands down her thighs, her glorious thighs. When she finally had her panties off, she flung them off into the distance and they both laughed, Lydia sounding a little bit nervous. Kitty turned her head, kissing Lydia’s thigh and rubbing it, trying to soothe her nerves. Lydia’s breathing was finally under control, so Kitty gently lapped at Lydia’s vagina. She was slow at first, but as soon as Lydia let out her first moan she picked up her speed, stopping to suck on her clit every moment or so.   
  
Lydia was absolutely writhing, her hips bucking non-stop, and her moans becoming more and more constant. But, she really lost control when Kitty took her whole body and inserted two fingers into her. She hooked them upward inside of her and rocked them back and forth, slamming into her g-spot with a force that had her screaming while simultaneously continuing to lap at her clitoris. In almost no time, Lydia’s body clenched up into the longest orgasm that mankind may have ever known.   
  
It was a good fifteen seconds long, but Kitty tried not to look _too_ proud when she licked her fingers clean and smiled smugly at Lydia. She moved back to Lydia’s face to kiss her, massaging different parts of her body on the way, and Lydia just kept sighing, the most blissful smile on her face.   
  
“You…are…so…amazing…” Lydia was barely in a condition to be speaking. Kitty laughed at her, kissing her neck, her cheek, whatever she could get to. Lydia wrapped her arms and legs around Kitty’s torso, responding to Kitty’s kisses with some of her own.   
  
Kitty and Lydia eventually moved into a position where they were both lying on their side, staring at each other’s faces. Kitty looked at Lydia’s lips, how deep their red tone was, making them stand out against her fair skin. She caressed Lydia’s cheek, at peace with how soft her skin was. Lydia analyzed Kitty’s eyes, deep and brown and endless, like a sea of melted chocolate. She examined Kitty’s nose and how the tip was just a little too large for the rest of it. She thought it was adorable. They were lost in each other.   
  
After a long time, Lydia finally decided to speak. “You’re mine. You will never, ever leave me.” Lydia’s voice was sure.

 

"Oh, you're giving orders now! I thought that was Derek's shtick!" Kitty feigned shock and Lydia snorted. Kitty laughed and intertwined her fingers with Lydia’s. They were under a blanket in front of a fireplace, and they had just made love. The moment couldn’t be more perfect if you asked Kitty. Kitty knew she loved Lydia and she knew it didn’t make sense, but it didn’t matter. _Love is supposed to be good for you_. _Love is supposed to make you happy_. If what they had wasn’t love, she’d never know it. “I am yours. I will never, ever leave you.” She repeated it back to Lydia like an oath because that’s what it was: an oath and a promise.


End file.
